Lucky Stars
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Joey is given some news that will change his life in a way he never expected.
1. The News

Lucky Stars  
Part 1  
  


[Okay, so, um, this is kinda different! It's focused more on Joey than anyone else, which I don't usually do. I'm usually all C/M. They will be in this, too, though, a lot, but the main thing is Joey. Anyway, I've had this idea for, like, ever, so I thought I'd do it. It's also parts of unfinished fics I've done before....anyway, try part one on for size, and if you like it, keep reading! This takes place, season nine, I guess.]  
  
C'mon, you can't be serious, Mon, Chandler whined. She had just told him that she was working late again. She had been working late the past few nights.  
  
I'm sorry, she gave him an apologetic look. But hey, on the bright side, this means I have to make it up to you. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked at Chandler before getting up to answer it.  
  
she asked the woman at the door. Can I help you?  
  
she said, quietly, and sounding like she was about to cry. Is...is Joey....Joey Trib? Joey Telle? Joey T something? Italian guy? Is Joey T here?  
  
Monica asked.  
  
Could be... I think. I really have no clue. Is he here?  
  
Joey doesn't live here... Monica started to say.  
  
Ooooooh, no! The woman sobbed. No! Now what?! Ooooh, no!  
  
But, uh, he lives across the hall, over there. Monica pointed to the door of Joey's apartment.  
  
Oh! Good!! Thanks a lot! she said, relieved. She went across the hall and knocked on Joey's door.   
  
Joey asked when he opened the door. Hi, ummmm....Tara.  
  
My name isn't Tara! she sobbed.   
  
Ummm, right, Terra, of course.   
  
My name isn't Terra! she added.  
  
  
  
No! Taya! Tay-uh, she told him, tears flowing down her cheeks. And I'm having your baby! she yelled.  
  
Joey asked.  
  
Chandler and Monica both asked, in one voice. Taya looked at them.  
  
Monica said. Chandler, c'mon, let's go inside. She pulled him inside and closed the door.  
  
I can't believe that... Chandler said.  
  
Don't just stand there, get over here and listen through the door with me! Monica said, putting her ear to the door.  
  
  
So, uhhhh, Taya....what? Joey asked again.  
  
I'm having your baby, Joey. I'm _pregnant_. Baby. You know....  
But, how?  
  
  
Joey! I think you know how.  
  
I mean, I don't even know you, really. I mean, I remember you, and I remember your name started with a T, and a little sex, but...  
  
Look, Joey. Taya said. I didn't ask for this, okay? I didn't want a baby! I'm not married! But I have this. And you have it, too. Okay? So get it into your head, and get over it!  
  
How can you be sure it's even mine?  
  
Because I _know_ things like that.  
  
Well, how can I be sure?  
  
If you can't take my word for it...  
  
No, I can't! he said. I don't even _know_ you.  
  
And yet, you got me pregnant. She said. Shoulda thought about that before, huh?   
  
Look, what do you want?  
  
I want our baby to have a father! I have to be forced to be a mother, and I want you to be forced to be a father, too!  
  
Look, Taya, first I want proof that the baby is mine.  
  
Joey, they may not be able to do any tests like that until after the baby's born.  
  
Well, then, show me the tests and I'll act like a father then!  
  
You'll regret it later. Missing out on this time with your child. Besides...   
She paused and looked him in the eye. I didn't think you were a jerk who would leave a pregnant woman scared and alone.  
  
I.....I'm not, he told her. Okay? I'm not. What do you want me to do for you?  
  
Come with me to the doctor. Tuesday.  
  
Okay, fine, I'll be there, he said.   
  
she said.   
  
he said. Meet me here?  
  
I'll be here. Noon. My appointment is at 12:30.  
  
Joey said, digesting it all.  
  
See you.....then, Taya said. She marched down the stairs and left Joey standing in the hallway, confused.  
  
Do you realize this!? Monica asked Chandler. Everyone is having a baby except us!   
  
It's not like Joey's gonna be thrilled about it. He's a kid himself.  
  
But Chandler.... Monica whined. Rachel has Emma. Ross has Emma, and he has Ben. Joey's gonna have a baby. But we don't have any kids yet. It's not fair. And even Phoebe has done the pregnancy and labor thing.  
  
Monica, relax, okay? he said. Don't get all competitive on me. Relax.  
  
No, no relaxing for anyone! she said. We have to go have sex right now.  
  
Chandler said. Don't you think we should--  
  
Joey! Oh, yeah, Joey! Right! she said, opening the door and going into the hall. But after that....  
  
  
Oh my God! Joey said to Chandler and Monica when they appeared in the hallway. Oh my God! I didn't want a baby!  
  
Well, you got one, Chandler said.  
  
Yeah, by accident....I just, how do I even know it IS mine?  
  
Joe, look, if she says it is, for now you're gonna have to assume it is, Monica said. How would you feel if you find out it_ is _yours, and you didn't have an involvement in any of the things, like the name, and the doctor's appointments.  
  
That's what she said! He said. But I just....I can't have a baby!  
  
Chandler said. It's not gonna be all bad! It's a baby.  
  
he said.   
  
  
How was the doctor's appointment? Monica asked Joey when he came into their apartment Tuesday afternoon.  
  
It was really.....surreal.  
  
In a good way or a bad way? Chandler asked.  
  
Both, kinda. I mean, it was neat. They did a sonogram. You couldn't see much, but we heard the heartbeat. Which was really cool! he paused.   
  
But it was kinda bad because the heartbeat reminded me that this is all real.  
  
Did you find out about paternity tests?  
  
Yeah. There's two options. A really accurate one after the baby is born, and a not as accurate one before the baby is born. Taya is gonna have an amnio, anyway, so they can determine it from that.  
  
So which one are you gonna do.  
  
The not as accurate one. I have to know. I have to know before the baby is born. I just....I can't stand wondering.  
  
You're handling this well, Joe, Chandler said.  
  
Yeah. I'm proud of you, Monica added.  
  
Really? But I'm all freaked out and unexcited.  
  
Yeah, but you're doing the right thing, Chandler said. Taking involvement, being there for Taya.  
  
And you're being responsible, Monica said.  
  
But, what if it _is_ my baby? I'm holding onto the hope that it isn't. I mean, if it is, I have to be a father! I'm not ready for that. And I don't even have any money. What about child support? And everything the kid is gonna need? I have barely enough money to pay the rent and do the things I need to do! A few more years on Days of our Lives, and maybe I will, but it just isn't a lot right now.  
  
What about her? Does she have money? Monica asked.  
  
I don't know, really. I don't think so.  
  
You know nothing about this woman? Chandler asked.  
  
Sure I do! he said. Her name is Taya, he thought. And she's....pregnant.  
  
  
  
Well? It was a one night stand. You know.  
  
Not really. I didn't have many of those, Monica elbowed him. What? I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing!  
  
You were thinking it! she protested. Look, Joe, all you can do is try, she added. Be there for Taya, be there for the baby, try and contribute what you can.  
  
Yeah, Monica's right. And just....be excited.  
  
Well, I kinda am.'  
  
Monica asked.  
  
Yeah. I mean, hearing the heartbeat, that was really neat! That was my baby!  
  
It really was neat? Like on TV?! Monica asked.  
  
Yeah, it was awesome.  
  
she whined. I wanna have a baby!  
  
Yeah, Chandler, Joey joked. Don't worry about me. You should go and get her pregnant! He gave him a wink.  
  
I can't work under pressure! he said.   
  
  
I can't believe you're having a BABY! Phoebe said. Joey had just broken the news to Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel.  
  
Yeah, Joey, Honey.... Rachel said.  
  
I know. I know it's a big thing, and I'm really scared, okay? So I just need you to all be my friends.  
  
Ross said. When are we anything other than that?  
  
You're right, Joey said with a smile. I'm just so confused. And I feel guilty for not being excited.  
  
You're not even a little but excited? Rachel asked.  
  
Well, maybe a tiny, tiny, bit.  
  
Look, it's gonna be hard, but it will still be fun! Ross said.  
  
Yeah, you think we planned Emma? Rachel asked. But look how much we love her and how lucky we are!  
  
You do have a point, Joey said. I never thought of that.  
  
Yeah, so see? Ross said. It will all work out for the best in the end.  
  
I wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl? Phoebe asked. I think it's a boy. Ross and Rachel just had a girl. She thought about that. Yeah, then Chandler and Monica can have a girl, which is what I always thought they would have! Phoebe said, excited. See? It's destiny!  
  
Really, you think it's a boy? Joey asked. I had a feeling it was a girl.  
  
Yeah, I can see Joey with a little girl, Rachel agreed.  
  
But Taya doesn't want to know until the baby's born, so....  
  
Well, we weren't supposed to know Emma was an Emma until she was born, but Ross ruined it!  
  
Hey! I thought you knew!  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Okay, it's in the past, Ross, drop it.  
  
  


~*~  
  


Hey, Mon? Joey asked one day a few weeks later. She was home alone while Chandler was at work. I was wondering if you wanna come shopping with me and Taya. You know, for the baby.  
  
Monica asked. Sure. I mean, she won't mind?  
  
No, she's bringing a friend, too. And I just didn't want to feel like the odd man out, ya know? So if you would come, I'd love you forever.  
  
Ehh, you already do. She joked. Sure. I'll come. Just give me a second.  
  
Okay. Thanks. I owe you.  
  
Nah, I stole your best friend from you and married him, call it even.  
Joey smiled. You got a deal.  
  
  
Taya and her friend, Marcie, were looking at the baby blankets, while Monica and Joey drifted over to the baby clothes.  
  
It's gonna be hard to buy clothes, Monica realized. Since you don't know the sex.  
  
Yeah. Taya said something about greens and yellows.  
  
Yeah, those are the neutral colors you usually buy if you don't know the sex. But look on the bright side, if it's a girl, you can get some of Emma's old stuff.  
  
You're right! he said. Huh, you probably hope we have a boy. Then when you guys have your baby, you won't have to buy anything.  
  
Monica smiled. You know, I actually never thought of that. Have a boy! she joked.  
  
So? See anything that strikes you for our baby? Taya asked, approaching Joey.  
  
I don't know, not really. None of the cute stuff is green or yellow.  
  
Sure it is! Monica said. What about this!? She held up a green sleeper.  
  
Or this! Marcie said. She held up a yellow dress.  
  
Ummmm, Marcie? Taya said.  
  
Marcie asked. It's yellow!  
  
Yeah, Marcie, my son can wear a dress.  
  
Oh. Right. Marcie put the dress back. Well you know, he _could_....  
  
That was a waste. Joey said, entering Monica and Chandler's apartment with Monica. Chandler was on the couch.  
  
No it wasn't! Monica said. You got some cute things.  
  
_You_ bought more than _us_, Monica.  
  
she said. It was all so cute.  
  
Where were you guys? Chandler asked.  
Baby shopping, Joey said.  
  
I got so many adorable things! Monica said.  
  
Ummmm, Mon? Chandler asked. You're not pregnant, he paused. Are you?  
  
Well, no, she said. But it was cheap, and cute, so why not get started shopping now? Be prepared.  
  
One problem, Chandler said.   
  
  
  
It's November. All the things you bought are winter-y things. If you have a baby in the summer...  
  
Huh, didn't think of that, she said. Oh well, for our _next_ one, we'll plan to conceive them accordingly. I'd say do that with this one, but the wait would be too long.  
  
Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Joey said. And just....think. Ya know, this is all happening really fast.  
  
Okay, bye Joe, Monica said.   
  
he called.   
  
You know, you should be a true friend to Joey and get your wife pregnant. Then you two can go through this together.  
  
I'm working on it, Mon. I'm working on it, he said.  
  


~*~  
  


Mi Joey! Joey's grandmother yelled, and wrapped him in a hug. He had gone home to tell everyone the news. He was nervous about it, but figured that they were all used to it. He had a whole lot of nieces and nephews.  
  
Hi Nonnie, he said. It's so nice to see you!  
  
Hey Joey! Mary Angela greeted her brother. Dina said you had news for us.  
  
Well, yeah, I do. I might as well get it over with now. He looked around and directed everyone to the living room. Everyone, I'm gonna make an announcement! He told them.  
  
  
When he finally got everyone into the living room, seated and quiet, he cleared his throat. Okay so some of you...well, most of you, heard that I have an announcement. And I do. He took a deep breath. It's good news, I think. It really came to a shock to me, and I hope you all don't freak out over it like I did. He took another deep breath. I'm gonna be a father.  
  
The room broke out with assorted chatter, screams, and clapping of hands all at once.   
  
My Joey's gonna be a Papa! Mary Angela said, hugging her only brother.  
  
Well, yeah, I guess I am. He said.  
  
I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Gina said, waiting for her turn to hug him.   
  
Well, I don't, really. He said. The room went quiet. But I'm still gonna be a Papa! He added. Everyone cheered again. Although their sudden silence reminded him just how confused he was about all this. Just what a mess this situation was, and just how much he wished that he had at least had a baby with someone he cared about. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this! He couldn't be a _father_! Someone would need to _depend_ on him. He didn't even depend on himself.  
  
[Ta da! I have a good idea for this series, so stay tuned! Woo hoo! Kinda short, but you'll deal. It will make the next part better, I think.]  



	2. It's Too Early

Lucky Stars  
Part 2  
  


[I'm working on fics left and right! Eeeeek! I want to get as many done as I can before I go back to school in one day! I'm doing Lucky Stars, an epilogue, and a stand alone right now, as we speak! Plus, I have another idea in my head. But maybe I'll hold out on that one. Anyway, here is part two.]  
  
The paternity tests came back. The results said Joey was indeed the father.  
  
As the days passed, Joey noticed that he was less and less worried about becoming a father. Each time he saw Taya, he noticed that she looked a little more pregnant, and a little more excited, and he soon grew excited, too. He knew this was a big responsibility, and he knew that he really wasn't ready for this, but he couldn't help but be excited. He knew how much he adored Emma. And wasn't this the same thing, really? Only it was his own baby.   
  
His mother and grandmother constantly sent him things for the baby. His grandmother liked to sew, and she made the baby beautiful blankets. Joey noticed that she used neutral colors that went together nicely...like green and yellow. He never realized that they looked so good knitted into a blanket. She also made one that was pink and blue. That way it worked for his son or daughter.  
  
His sisters who had a plethora of baby clothes sent him some of the clothes that were still in good condition and that they didn't need anymore. Mary Angela sent him a whole bunch of boys _and_ girls clothes. He actually felt he alone was prepared for either sex.  
  
Taya had a million names that she liked. She told Joey that she had been in love with baby names, and names in general, and this made it hard for Joey to suggest anything. She was so picky, he was afraid of what she would think of his own names she liked. However, he was quite excited when she mentioned that she loved the name Joseph, and what did he think about naming the baby after him? He had tried to get Ross and Rachel to name Emma Josephine, but they didn't like that name, they had said.   
  
They also argued over the last name of the baby. Joey wanted it to be Tribbianni, of course, and Taya wanted to give the baby her own name, which was Wright. She argued that she was the one who had to have the baby, why shouldn't the baby have her last name? Joey argued that the baby should have it's father's last name. Taya argued that if the baby was going to be living with it's mother, shouldn't it have it's mother's name?  
  
That's when Joey realized that this wasn't what he wanted it to be.   
  
I can't take this anymore! he said, coming into Chandler and Monica's apartment.   
  
What's the matter, Joey? Monica asked.  
  
It's just, I get all excited about the baby, and then I realize this isn't how I want it to be, he sighed. I want to be able to see my baby all the time, not have it living with it's mother and not me. And I don't want to live with Taya, that's for sure.   
  
Yeah, but just look at it this way, Monica said. When the baby cries all night, you get a break from it.  
  
Well, maybe, and I say _maybe_, I don't _want_ a break from it, you know? I want to be with my kid all the time! I don't want to miss firsts and things like that.  
  
Joe, if you have that attitude, then you're gonna be a great father, Chandler said.  
  
Yeah. Just the fact that you want to see those things means something.  
  
And then there's the whole last name issue. I want it to be Tribbianni, she wants it to be Wright. See, those are the kinds of things I hate about this situation. I mean, you guys will just _know_ your baby's last name.  
  
But look at Ross and Rachel. They gave Emma both last names. Have you talked about that? Monica asked.  
  
Kinda, for a minute. Taya said that she doesn't think Wright and Tribbianni hyphenate well together. Too different. She also said she wanted the baby to have two middle names, and that would give the baby way too many names.  
  
Is she all about getting what she wants? Monica asked. Cause it's sure sounding that way.  
  
Well, kinda, yeah. But mostly with the name. She's a name freak. She loves names.  
  
I can't believe her! Monica said. First she wants Joey to be all involved, then she won't let him make any choices.  
  
Well, she lets me make some choices, he said.  
  
Like what? Monica asked.  
  
Joey said. I don't really know.  
  
Where did you meet this woman again? Chandler asked.  
  
I have no idea. I think maybe at a restaurant, Joey said with a sigh. I hate that, too. That the baby's parents don't love each other. That they didn't even love each other when it was conceived. Didn't even know each other's last names, he looked at Monica and Chandler. I just, I always thought when I had a baby it would be like with you two, you know?  
  
  
Joey was awoken from his sleep a few weeks later by the phone ringing.  
he asked.  
  
Joey? Joey, it's me.  
  
Who's me?  
  
Joey, it's Taya! Who else would call at three in the morning.  
  
A lot of people, actually, you would be surprised. I once got a dishwasher salesman. Sure, he was drunk, but-  
  
Taya said. Joey, the baby's coming!  
  
But....but, you're not due for two more months!  
  
I know! she said. I know, but the baby's coming. I need to get to the hospital. Maybe they can stop the labor.  
  
Okay, okay, I'll take a cab to your place, and drive your car to the hospital, he said. It wasn't until then that it dawned on him. He need a car.  
  
Joey, please hurry, Taya said. He noticed that she sounded scared and worried. He'd never heard her like that. She was always the bossy, controlling one. _Kind of like Monica, but instead of in a good way, in a bad way. _He thought.  
  
He then jumped out of bed and got dressed, in something he later realized wasn't clean, and didn't even match. He wasn't even sure if the shirt he was wearing was his. It looked like Ross'.  
  
He got to Taya's, and he soon knew that this wasn't just false labor like he had figured it was. He had come across that possibility in the cab on the way over to Taya's. She was in a lot of pain. And contractions were hitting her every few minutes. He was worried that the baby was going to come tonight.  
  
Hi, hi, my, ummmmm... he struggled for a word to call Taya. My baby's mother is in labor. She's not due for two more months. Can you stop it?  
  
We'll take here to an examining room and see what we can do. We can most likely give her an injection that will stop the labor. A male doctor told Joey as they put Taya in a wheelchair. He felt himself give a sigh of relief. Do you want to come with her?  
  
he said, following the nurse who was pushing Taya in her wheel chair to an examining room.  
  
Mr. Tribbianni, Ms. Wright, I'm afraid we can't give you an injection. The doctor said.   
  
Why not? Joey asked, starting to worry again.  
  
The labor has progressed too far already, he said. The contractions are seven minutes apart, and your water broke already.  
  
My water didn't break! Taya protested.  
  
Some women don't even notice when their water breaks. But it can happen when you're using the bathroom, so you may not have noticed it.  
  
Oh my God, Taya said. You're telling me the baby is going to come this morning!?  
  
the doctor said.   
  
Is the baby gonna be okay? Taya asked.  
  
It's too early to tell. In most cases, yes. But we don't know an specifics that could be causing the labor, he turned to a nurse. Amy, go find a delivery room for Ms. Wright, he instructed.  
  
Taya said, clutching his hand. Joey, I'm scared. What if something happens to the baby?  
  
Everything is going to be fine, he told Taya. The baby will be fine, you'll be fine. He said. Although, he wasn't so sure. Inside, he was just as scared and worried as Taya was. He knew he couldn't show it. He had to be strong for her.  
  
Taya complained as another contraction hit. They were in her labor and delivery room now, and the contractions were less than five minutes apart.  
  
You're 8 centimeters dilated, the doctor informed her. It shouldn't be too long now, maybe an hour.  
  
Joey, can you call Marcie for me? Taya asked suddenly. I want her to know where I am, and get here as soon as she can. I want someone I know to be here. Call your friends if you want. She added. Just, not all of them, I can't have too many people here at once, especially if something goes wrong.  
  
Joey nodded. I'll be right back, he said, exiting the room.  
  
He called Marcie for Taya, then he called Chandler and Monica. They all said they would be right there. He told Chandler to tell Ross, Rachel and Phoebe what Taya had said, and to come one by one so it wouldn't seem to be so many people at once. He had agreed, and said they would be there soon.  
  
  
Taya, I think it's time to have this baby! The doctor said. And you know, if all goes well, you'll have the baby home with you in a week or so!  
  
Are you sure we can't stop the labor? she asked again.  
  
No, Taya, it's now. You have to have this baby now.  
  
Okay, okay, she said, reluctantly.  
  
  
I can't believe she's having the baby! Monica said to Chandler. The had just gotten to the hospital, and were in the waiting room. It's two months early.  
  
I know, Chandler said. I hope the baby's okay. I mean, Joey is having trouble with the idea of being a father, and he'd feel so guilty if anything happened.  
  
And, if something happens to their baby, we can't likely tell them about ours! she said. That would be so inappropriate.  
  
Yeah, and we only have a limited amount of time before they figure it out themselves, Chandler said, putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
Hi, Monica, right? Marcie asked, coming into the waiting room.  
  
Yeah. Hi, Marcie, she smiled at her. This is Chandler, my husband, and Joey's best friend.  
  
Hi, nice to meet you, Marcie shook his hand. I can't believe she's   
having the baby now! she said, falling into one of the waiting room chairs. I wonder how much longer?   
  
Joey told us about an hour....and that was a while ago.  
  
I'm so nervous for them! Marcie cried.   
  
So are we, Monica said. So are we.  
  
  
Okay, Taya, we have the baby's head, the doctor said. Just give us one more long push, and we should have it.  
  
Oh my God!! Taya screeched.   
  
the doctor said. Your baby girl is here! He rushed with her over to where neonatal specialists were waiting.   
  
What's the matter with her? Taya asked, tears forming in her clear blue eyes. No one answered her.  
  
Oh my God, something's wrong! she cried. Joey, go see, go see!  
  
What's going on? Joey asked. He saw his daughter in one of the small infant beds, and they were hooking wires and tubes to her every which way.  
  
She's not breathing on her own, the doctor said. Please, Mr. Tribbianni, stay with Taya and not in our way.  
  
Right, sorry, he said, his eyes filling with tears. His first look at his daughter, and she was full of wires and tubes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!  
  
What's happening? a frightened Taya asked.  
  
She's not breathing, he said. They're hooking her to wires and tubes.  
  
Wires? Tubes? Oh my God, my baby! Taya said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Shhhh, shhhhh, it's gonna be okay, Joey said. They're helping her.  
  
She didn't even cry. I always imagined hearing my first child's cry in the delivery room. She didn't even cry.  
  
  
A nursed rushed by them with the baby, and took her to the NICU.   
  
How is she? Taya asked  
  
She's doing....okay...for her situation, the doctor said. She isn't breathing on her own, but that's normal for a baby in her situation. Her lungs are also full of fluid, so we're taking her to syphon that out.   
  
But is she gonna be okay? Joey asked.  
  
It's to early to tell, the doctor said. So I hate to tell either way.  
  
Monica, Chandler, and Marcie said, all jumping up at once when Joey came out.   
  
It's a girl, he said. But she's not breathing on her own, and she has fluid in her lungs.  
  
Is she gonna be okay? Marcie asked.  
  
They....they don't know yet, Joey said, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Oh, Joey! Monica said, giving him a hug. I'm sure she'll be okay!  
  
Yeah, man. Isn't this normal for premature babies? Chandler asked, giving Joey a hug and a pat on the back after Monica.  
  
Yeah, I guess. The doctor said it was normal for a baby in her situation, but I don't know exactly what her situation is, he said, sadly.  
  
How's Taya? Chandler asked.  
  
She's....okay, I guess.  
  
Can I see her? Marcie asked.  
  
Oh, yeah, go ahead. She's in 101.  
  
Okay, thanks. I'm sure it's all going to be okay, Joey, she said, patting him on the shoulder before she went to go see Taya.   
  
  
Any news? Taya asked Joey when he came to see her that night.  
  
Well, they said her lungs are clear, but she's not breathing on her own, yet. They also said she's a little bit jaundiced, but they don't seemed too worried about that now.  
  
Is this something I did? Taya asked. I mean, really. Why did this happen.  
  
This wasn't your fault, Joey said. A lot of babies are born premature.  
Have you seen her yet?  
  
No. They said maybe in the morning we can see her.  
  
God, I want to see her, and hold her so bad, Taya said, sadly. I mean, they just rushed he out of the delivery room. I didn't even get to see her face.  
  
I'm sure she'll be okay.  
  
Joey, she' needs a name, Taya said.  
  
I know. What do you have?  
  
Well, I liked Gabriella and Lydia, she said. But now I want something with more of a...you know, _meaning_.  
  
What about Grace? Joey asked.  
  
I like Grace, she said. It's just really common, though.  
  
I also liked Mariah, he said.  
  
Me, too, she said. But I don't know what that means. I know Grace means Graceful one' and Lydia means cultured one' neither of which relate to this.  
  
Gabriella means Woman of God, the bringer of good news, Joey said.  
  
Oh, that's perfect! Taya said. Although I kinda wanted Mariah.  
  
Mariah means well, bitter, and God is my teacher.'  
  
Well, I kinda like that, too! Ya know, like God is teaching her how to survive. Makes more sense than Woman of God.  
  
Okay, what about Mariah Gabrielle? Then we get both, and we don't have a repetitive a' sound at the end.  
  
I love it, Taya said. Mariah Gabrielle Wright.  
  
You still won't consider   
  
  
  
But why not, Taya? What is so wrong with my last name?  
  
Nothing. It's just that _I_ gave birth to her, I kinda want my name in there. And she will be living with me. It just makes sense.  
  
Yeah, okay, you're right, I guess, he said, giving up.   
  
  
Okay, Joey, we're gonna introduce you to your daughter! A NICU nurse, Alexa, said. She was the one that was mainly taking care of Mariah.   
  
All right, I'm ready! he said.  
  
Here she is. Alexa led him to a tiny baby in a small incubator.  
  
Oh, wow, Joey said. She's so, so tiny.  
  
There's an opening so you can reach in and touch her, Alexa said. Joey tentatively slipped his hand in the opening. Hi there, Mariah. Hi, he said.  
  
She has so many tubes and wires...  
  
I know they look scary. Alexa said. But they're helping her.  
  
How is she doing? Joey asked.  
  
A little better, Alexa looked at him. She has a 65% survival rate.  
  
That's all? Just 65%?  
  
That's good, though. More than 50%. And it will go up with each day. Yesterday it was only 60%.  
  
I just, I don't want to lose her, Joey said, rubbing her small arm.  
  
Well, of course you don't, Alexa said. Take it as it comes. Just live for the day.  
  
Right, you're right, he said.   
  
I'll be over there, checking on that baby, Schuyler, Alexa said. Call me if you need anything.  
  
Okay, thanks. When Alexa walked away, he turned and looked to Mariah. C'mon, little Mariah. You gotta hang in there. I love you so much, you know that? I'm your Daddy, by the way. You're so tiny, it scares me. I just want you to grow up right now so that I know you're gonna be okay. You have to be okay. Do it for me. And do it for your mommy, she loves you, too. We all love you. And you have a lot of aunts and uncles, and a little cousin who's just a year older than you. And a lot more on the way, I'm sure. We're all gonna love you so much, and you're gonna have so much fun with us. You just haveta ge through this one little hard part, Mariah. Just this bit. I know you can do it. I can already see you're really strong, aren't you? He kissed his hand and placed it on her head. I love you, Mariah. Your Daddy loves you, and don't forget that. Just, please, hang on.  
  



	3. Homecoming

Lucky Stars, 3  
  


[Sorry it's taken so long to get this part up! Winter break ended, and I went back to having no time, especially when finals came up and all. One semester left of high school for me! It's a three day weekend, so I have a chance to write right now. Plus, I have first period off, so I can work on fics in the library in the mornings. (That is, if I don't have any homework to do! LOL.) Anyway. Maybe I should stop talking about nothing and write the fic? That way maybe it will get done!]  
  
It was three weeks since Mariah's birth, and she was still in the hospital. Taya had been released a few days after her birth, but she was too depressed to go home, and had been staying with her parents. Her parents lived a little further from the hospital than she did, so she didn't come by as often as Joey did.   
  
Joey was at the hospital every time he had a second to spare. He went there before work, he went there after work, on his days off, and on lunch breaks. Most often Taya would be there as well, but sometimes he was there alone. Mariah was still in the intensive care unit, and he would put on the scrubs and sit and talk to her in the nursery.   
  
Over the three weeks, she was getting stronger; the previous week they had even let her try breathing on her own. For the most part, she was doing okay with that, but every once in a while she would have an Apnea spell, which is common in premature infants. It's when they to breathe.  
  
Joey was sitting in the nursery one Wednesday with Mariah when her doctor walked in.   
  
Mr. Tribbianni, the doctor said, causing Joey to jump.  
  
he said.   
  
Mr. Tribbianni, I'm happy to say that your daughter hasn't had an apnea spell in two days.  
  
Joey asked. She's been breathing on her own for two whole days?  
  
Yes, she has, the doctor said. She's improving immensely on a day to day basis, he reported.  
  
That's great! Joey said. Then he wrinkled his face in confusion. Isn't it?  
  
Yes, Mr. Tribbianni, it is, he said. We've tentatively set her release date for next Tuesday, the eighteenth.  
  
Joey asked, surprised, turning to look at the doctor. You mean, she can come home?  
  
Most likely, yes. But like I said, it's a tentative release date.  
  
That's great! Joey said. He looked at Mariah. I better go call your mommy and tell her the news. I'll see you later, Ry, he said.   
  
  
the nurse, Nicole, said. It's really rather simple. If she has an apnea spell, then all you do is use this to get her breathing on her own, she said, demonstrating how to use the equipment. **(I don't know what kind of it is, but I know this woman who had twins who had apnea spells, and they gave her and her husband something when they left the hospital to help if they had spells at home.)   
**  
Are you sure that's all there is to it? Taya asked. I mean, I don't want her to have a spell and not know how to work this thing.  
  
It's simple, Nicole said. And most likely you won't even need to use it. She's been breathing on her own very well for a few days now, she added.  
  
And I thought taking care of just a _baby_ would be hard, Joey muttered.   
  
Let alone a premature one.  
  
Well, lucky for you you aren't the one who's going to be living with her, taking care of her, all alone, Taya snapped.  
  
Well, yeah, because that's how you choose it to be! he retorted.   
  
Well what do you think I'm gonna do? _Live_ with you?  
  
Look, let's just... not do this, Joey said, glancing at Nicole uneasily, not now.  
  
You're right, Taya said. I'm sorry.  
  
Me, too, he said, giving her an apologetic smile.  
  
Okay, Mommy and Daddy, Nicole said. You ready to take your little Mariah home?  
  
As ready as I'll ever be, Taya said, nervously.  
  
  
How's my girl doing? Joey asked, entering Taya's apartment with Taya and Mariah in her car seat carrier. She looked way too small in the car seat.  
  
She's asleep, Taya noticed. I guess I'll just put her down in her bassinet, she added, taking the car seat from Joey. He followed her into Mariah's room and watched as Taya lifted her out of the car seat and into the bassinet.  
  
Taya said. It's so nice to see her out of the hospital, with no wires ore tubes attached to her anywhere, she said.  
  
Tell me about it, Joey agreed. It finally feels safe,  
  
I know, she whispered. I don't want to wake her up, she added, heading towards the door of Mariah's room, and switching on the baby monitor that was on the dresser and grabbing the other one and taking it with her to the living room.  
  
  
Joey stayed behind and watched Mariah sleep for a few minutes. He ran his hand over her tiny arms and back, then smiled.  
  
Thank you for making it, he whispered. And as I promised, you and I are gonna have fun, he added.   
  
  
Thanks for coming today, Taya said when he appeared in the living room.  
  
Sure, no problem, Joey said. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, he added.  
  
So, I'll see you tomorrow then? Or no? Taya asked.  
  
What, you mean I have to go already?  
  
Well....Mariah's asleep, there's not much going on here. We're settled. Thanks, she said.  
  
Okay. Okay, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Joey said, heading towards the door. I'll call you tonight to see how you're-  
  
I'll call you if I need anything, she cut him off, making it clear she didn't want him to call her.  
  
Joey said, confused. Well, I'll, I'll see you tomorrow, he said, and left, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
  
How'd the homecoming go? Rachel asked when she saw Joey enter Central Perk.   
  
You're back awfully soon, Monica noted. We thought you'd be gone all day with Mariah.  
  
Yeah, well, I thought so, too, Joey said. And I guess Taya had other plans.  
  
What? She didn't want you to stay? Chandler asked.  
  
Joey said. She told me thanks for helping them home, they're settled now, and asked me if she would see me tomorrow, he said with a sigh.  
  
So you left?  
  
Well, Mariah was asleep, so what was I gonna do? Sit with Taya who didn't want me there?   
  
I guess you're right, Monica said. But still, that kinda...  
  
Joey asked. Yeah, it does. I wish Mariah could live with me, he added. I just, I have this awful feeling that I'm gonna miss everything, he said.   
  
Maybe not, Joe, Ross said. I mean right now she's just a little baby. When she gets older and more interactive you'll be able to spend more time at Taya's place without Mariah sleeping, you know? You can actually be with _her_ the whole time.  
  
Yeah, you're right, I guess, he said. But it still hurts that my little baby girl just came home from the hospital, after four weeks of being there, and I don't get to be with her.  
  
Well, you could call Taya tonight and see how- Rachel started to say.  
  
She said she doesn't want me to call her tonight, either, Joey told them.  
  
She'll call me if they need anything,' he mimicked. I'll be at my place,   
he added before heading to the door. Everyone watched him walk out.  
  
That bitch, Rachel said. I mean, if she's gonna do this to Joey than she shouldn't even have told him about Mariah!  
  
She wanted him to be sooo involved, Monica added. He had to shop with her and rub her swollen feet, and bring her ice-cream and olive loaf at midnight when she was pregnant, she said. But once she's got the baby then she doesn't need him around anymore.  
  
It's like he did all the grunt work and doesn't get the reward, Ross said.  
  
Maybe she just needs time, Chandler thought. I mean, she did just have a baby. Maybe in a few days, or weeks, or whatever, she'll open up to him being around more.  
  
Yeah, you know what, you're right, Rachel said. I mean, I know after I had Emma I just wanted to be alone and think, she said. But hopefully Taya _does_ come around.  
  
  
How'd she do last night? Joey asked when Taya opened her apartment door the next morning.  
  
Well, she doesn't like sleeping especially much, she joked. But I survived. One day down, 17 years and 364 days to go.  
  
Yeah, but she won't be up screaming all those days, Joey said. He handed Taya some flowers he had picked up that morning. These are for you, he said.   
  
Thank you, she said.   
  
No prob.  
  
You wanna see Mariah? She's in her room, still sleeping, I assume.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna go peek in on her now, he said, heading to the door of Mariah's room. He opened the door slowly to avoid it from creaking and waking up Mariah. Hey there, he greeted her. Miss me? I missed you. He brushed his hand over her very light hair on her head. You're so beautiful, he said. I can't believe you're actually mine. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful baby?  
  
We need to finish the room, Taya said, coming in. She was born so early that we didn't have it done.  
  
Oh, I'll help, of course, Joey said.  
  
That would be great, Taya said. Thanks. And thanks for being involved. I'm glad Mariah's gonna have a father in her life.  
  
So am I, Joey said. And I'm glad I'm gonna have a daughter in my life.  
  
  
As if on cue, Mariah stirred and woke up with a shrill cry.  
  
I'll get her, Joey said, stopping Taya from going over to her.  
  
Okay. Thanks, Taya said, heading to the door.  
  
  
Joey nervously picked Mariah up and rocked her back and forth.Hey, don't cry, he said to her. It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's here. And he always will be. Don't forget it.  
  
[Okay, sorry so short, but it's better than nothing, yeah? And if I didn't do this than it would be until next weekend before it would be done, and maybe not even then. So sorry so short, but hope you enjoyed anyway!]  
  
  
  



	4. The Zoo

Lucky Stars  
Part 4  
  


[Okay, here is where it starts to get good; the real plot is about to come in. I'd say maybe two, three more parts after this one? Something around there. And you should know, this is gonna skip around some on the time frame. Okay? Okay!]  
  
  
I missed it? Joey said into the phone. Don't tell me I missed something else with Mariah! Joey said.  
  
Sorry, Joe, Taya said.   
  
What did I miss this time? he sighed. So far he missed the first time she rolled over, her first time sitting on her own, and her first laugh.   
  
She WALKED! Taya practically yelled.  
  
Joey practically yelled back. She- you mean, she took her first steps?  
  
Taya said, excitedly. She just was walking holding onto the table, you know, how she does? But then she just bursted away from it and came straight to me. Of course, she didn't make it the whole way, she fell, but she was WALKING!!  
  
Did you get it on tape? Joey asked, holding his breath. That was how he saw the first time she sat up. Taya had caught it on the video camera.  
she said, regret in her voice. Sorry. I would have tried to get it if I knew or thought she was gonna walk. But she just surprised me with it!  
That's okay, Joey said. I mean, I got to see when she first held her head up, and her first smile, and.....and when she first pulled herself to a standing position.  
  
You have to come see her, Taya said. Maybe she'll walk to you.  
  
She's probably done with the walking thing for a few weeks, he said, sadly.   
  
Nah. I bet she'd do it again, with some coaxing.  
  
Can I come over, then?  
  
Taya said. We'll be waiting for you, she added as she hung up.  
  
  
Come to Daddy! Joey said, trying to get Mariah to walk to him. She looked at him and smiled, then crawled over to him.  
  
Taya said. You gotta _walk_ to him, Riah! she watched Mariah happily get to Joey. Come to Mommy! she said, holding her hands out as Joey helped her gain her balance and stand up. Once again, she fell to her knees and crawled over to Taya. She looked at Joey. I guess you were right, she said.  
  
Unfortunately. I have a lot of nieces and nephews. And they were all that way, he said. Come on, Mariah, he tried again. Come to Dada.  
  
she yelled. Joey looked at her, then looked at Taya.  
  
Did she just say....  
  
She did!  
  
Has she said that before?  
  
Taya said, shaking her head.  
  
Has she said anything before?  
  
Taya said. Awwww, my little girl is growing up!  
  
Come to Dada, Joey tried again, holding out his arms.  
  
she said, still making no attempt to walk to him.  
  
Oh well. I'm fine with you just saying that over and over! he said. He got up and scooped her up. Wow, you are getting so big! he said, watching her face break into a smile as she was pulled into his arms.   
  
  
She did it! Joey said into the phone. She walked to me! He had Mariah for the day, and she had finally decided to show him how she could walk from one place to another.  
  
She did? Taya asked. That's great.  
  
Yeah, it was so cute, he said. She just toddled over and fell into my arms. Then she had this huge grin on her face. Like she was so proud of herself! I gotta go. She may be walking around somewhere, he added, before hanging up.  
  
  
Joey called. Come to Dada! he said. He was trying to get her to walk to him again, this time the video camera was ready and in place.  
  
she said.  
  
Yeah, I'm Dada. Come to me! he said. She was standing holding on to the table and trying to decide if it was safe to let go and attempt walking again. Come on, Ry, he said. She smiled and let go of the table and went straight to her father's arms, the camera catching it all.  
  
she said, happily, once she made the journey across the room.  
  
  


*&*&*  


Daddy, can I get that coloring book? Mariah asked.   
  
Not right now, Mariah, he said.   
  
But Dad_dy_, she protested. I really want that one!  
  
Mariah, not right now! he said.   
  
she said. I _WANT_ that one!  
  
Mariah, we just came in here to buy Emma a birthday present. That's all. Nothing else.  
  
she said. I really want that one! Daddy, please!  
  
No, Mariah, he said. Let's go and look at the dolls.  
  
No, I want to keep looking at the books! she said. And I want to get that one.  
  
Mariah, all I have is enough to buy Emma's birthday gift, and go.  
  
All you care about is Emma! she shouted.  
  
Mariah, that's not true, he said. Now come on, he said, taking her hand and starting to pull her from the aisle.  
  
No! I don't want to go! she screamed, grabbing onto the edge of a shelf to keep from being pulled.  
  
Come on, _now_, he added.  
  
she said, the tears starting to fall, and the screaming coming.  
  
he said. We are going, right now. This is not how you act when you want to get something!  
  
But I really _really_ want it! she said.  
  
Well then, you shouldn't have been acting like this. Now you won't get it. AND you won't get any ice-cream for a week.  
  
No, Daddy, no fair! she said. She threw herself to the floor and continued crying.  
  
he said once again.  
  
I want ice-cream! she yelled, now more worried about that than the book.  
  
No. This is not how you act in a store. Now we're going to take you home to Mommy's.  
  
But I don't wanna go home!  
  
Well then, maybe you should have listened to me when I said no the firs time.  
  
What about Emma's party? she asked.  
  
You don't get to go.  
  
No, NO FAIR! she said, screaming and crying again. He grabbed her and picked her up, taking her screaming and crying to the exit as she pulled things off the shelf on her way. NO FAIR! she yelled again as everyone watched him leave with his screaming four-year-old.  
  
  
Where's Mariah? Rachel asked when Joey got to Emma's birthday party.  
  
Mariah didn't get to come, he said. She had a tantrum in the toy store.  
  
Ohhhh, those are bad, Ross said, knowingly.  
  
Haven't had that yet, Chandler said.   
  
Just wait until she hits three and starts wanting _every_thing, Rachel said.  
  
It was terrible, Joey said. Everyone was looking at us. Probably thinking she was some spoiled brat when she's really not usually like that.  
  
Don't worry about other people, Rachel said. They've probably all forgotten what they saw happen with some strangers at a toy store by now.  
  
Yeah, I guess. But now I feel so bad that I didn't let her come. I mean, I could have just taken away something else, like TV, he said. She can always get that back. But the party will be over, and she can't get that back.  
  
Don't worry about it, Rachel said. Emma has had her fair share of things taken away that she can't get back. That was the only way she seemed to learn.  
  
Yeah, but didn't you feel terrible? Joey asked.  
  
Rachel said. But she learned her lesson. It's part of being a father.  
  
  
Hi Mariah, Joey said into the phone that night. He called her to say goodnight, just like he did every night.  
  
she said, not sounding like she was very excited to hear from her father at this time.  
  
Just wanted to say goodnight, he said.  
  
she said, giving him the shortest goodnight she ever had.  
I take it you're mad at me? he asked.  
  
Yes. And Mommy is even going along with your punishment. She wouldn't let me have ice-cream.  
  
I'm sorry, Ry, but you needed to have something taken away.  
  
But why'd you have to take away the party? she asked, sadly. He could hear that she was near tears.  
  
I just did, Joey said.  
  
I'm sorry, Daddy, she said.  
  
I forgive you, he said. Just, please, don't do that again.  
  
I won't, I promise! she said, tears falling and she sniffled.  
  
Good night, honey, he said.  
  
Night, Daddy.  
  
  
He hung up the phone and sighed. He got into bed, Rachel's words ringing over and over in his head. It's just part of being a father.  
  
  
Mariah yelled, running to his arms. He just picked her up at Taya's house. She hadn't seen him for a few days.  
  
Hey there, he said, lifting her up. Miss me much?  
  
she screamed. What are we gonna do today?  
  
Ummm, I was thinking zoo, he said. But I don't know... he joked, knowing she loved to go to the zoo more than anything.  
  
Yes, ZOO! Zoo, zoo, zoo! she chanted.  
  
Okay, so, zoo it is! he said. I just hope they don't put you in with the monkeys. She giggled at him.  
  
They won't! Let's go, let's go! she said.  
Are you _sure_ that they won't try to keep you with the monkeys?  
  
They haven't before, Daddy! she said with a giggle, and headed towards the door. Now c'mon!  
  
Coming, coming, he said.  
  
  
&*&*&  
  
I take it she's tired? Taya asked with a smile when Joey brought Mariah back that night. She was asleep in his arms, her head resting on her shoulder and she had a stuffed giraffe in her arms.  
  
Yeah, kinda, he said with a smile. He walked through the apartment, stepping over toys and books, and made his way to Mariah's room. He put her down on her bed, pulled her shoes off, and pulled the covers over her.   
  
It seems like only yesterday, he said. That you were that little tiny baby in a crib.  
  
Thanks for taking her, Taya said. She looks forward to her time with you so much.  
  
I don't know, is it me or the zoo? Joey joked.  
  
Oh, it's you, Taya said. She'd go to a garbage dump if it was with you.  
  
Well, I don't know what _I'd_ be doing there, he said with a smile. Tell her I said good night and I that I love her,  
  
I will, she said. Hey, it's late. You want to just stay here tonight? she asked. Then you can tell her yourself in the morning.  
  
I don't know.... he said. What is she gonna think if I'm still here in the morning?  
  
That you spent the night on the couch. Like you will. She isn't gonna think we had sex or something. She's four.  
  
Yeah. Yeah, it would be easier, he agreed. Okay, I guess. Thanks.  
  
Taya said. Let me get you a shirt to sleep in. I have some big ones that I use to sleep in, she said. Should fit you, she added with a smile, and went into her room. When she returned, she handed him a t-shirt.  
  
he said. She smiled at him warmly. Sleep good, she said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
What was meant to be a simple kiss on the cheek soon turned to a kiss on the lips, then another kiss on the lips, and numerous kisses on the neck and arms and shoulders.  
  
What are we doing? Joey asked.  
  
I don't know, Taya admitted. But, but, let's keep doing it.  
  
But, we shouldn't...  
  
Joey, we shouldn't do a lot of things, but we do them!  
You're right, he said, kissing her again. But what about Mariah?  
  
She's asleep. Out like a light.  
  
he said. If you really want to...  
  
  
And what was meant to be a night of Joey sleeping on the couch turned into a night of Joey sleeping in Taya's room.  
  
  
When he woke up the next morning, he looked around, confused. Then he remembered.  
  
Oh, God! he said, realizing what he had done last night. He slept with Taya. The mother of his daughter. A woman he sometimes didn't even really like. He only put up with her for Mariah. he asked himself.   
  
Why did I do it?? He quickly got out of bed and pulled on his clothes, and left the apartment before Mariah had a chance to see him. She should wake up any minute now.  
  
  
Ummm, I'm kinda confused, Joey said to Chandler and Ross that night.  
  
What? Why? About what? Ross asked.  
  
Well, you know how my relationship with Taya is mostly just so I can be with Mariah?  
  
Chandler said.  
  
Well, I think I kinda made my relationship with her more than that.  
  
Ross asked.  
  
Because, I, I, ummm, slept with her.  
  
You WHAT?? both Chandler and Ross exclaimed.  
  
I thought you didn't even really get along with her! Chandler said.  
  
I don't. Sometimes I do, though. And last night she was being really nice. So we just kinda....  
  
Just because she was being _nice_? Ross asked.  
  
Well, I don't know. It just happened!  
  
So what does this mean? Chandler asked.  
  
Nothing. Nothing, it doesn't mean anything, Joey said. I don't think.  
  
  
Hi, Daddy! Mariah said into the phone. I didn't get to say good night last night. Mommy said you said so, though.  
  
Yeah, I did. Joey said with a smile. Hey, Ry, does Mommy seem mad at me?  
  
No. No more than usual, she said. She was in a happy mood this morning.  
  
Oh. Okay. Good, he said. Good, good, good.  
  
Why? Is she supposed to be mad at you?  
  
No. I mean, I don't think so, he said. Just checking.  
  
She gets mad at you a lot, Mariah said.   
  
No she doesn't, Joey said. You just _think_ she's mad at me.  
  
Mariah asked, confused.  
  
Nothing, never mind, he said. I'll see you soon, okay?  
  
she said. I love you!  
  
I love you, too, he said. Bye, Baby.  
  
she said, before hanging up her end of the phone.  
  
  
a panicked voice said over the phone.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Who is this? he asked.  
  
I'm Genevieve. Taya's sister?  
  
Oh, yeah. Hi. What's up?  
  
Joey, it's not so good, she said.  
  
What's the matter? he asked, instantly worried about Mariah. Is it Mariah?  
  
No, no, she's fine, Joey.  
  
Then what is it?  
  
It's Taya, she said.   
  
TBC.........


	5. You and Me Forever

Lucky Stars  
Part 5  
  


[OMG, I am SUCH a cruel person! I left you guys hanging for months! Mwahahaha. LOL, seriously, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't *intend* on leaving it like that. If it makes you feel any better, I slacked on Don't Tell My Heart, too. :( Oops! I haven't updated this since MARCH! It's July now. Oooh. But see, I had VERY busy months ahead...I'm a high school graduate now! Yay and nay :( I took graduation soooo hard...part of the reason why I didn't write much. It upset me, and I was depressed for a while afterwards, and did nothing but READ fics, hehehe. ANYWAYS, so yeah, I had prom, my 18th birthday, graduation, all right after one another. BUT NOW I'm updating...so be happy for that! :D]  
  
What's the matter with Taya? Joey asked Genevieve.  
  
She's been in an accident, Genevieve said.   
  
Is she okay? Joey asked.  
  
Genevieve said. Joey...she's...she passed away just an hour ago.  
  
Are you kidding me? he asked, wondering if this was some kind of joke.  
  
Joey, I really wish I was, Genevieve said. He could hear her try to swallow the lump in her throat, and could hear her voice crack as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Where's Mariah? he asked.  
  
She's here, with me, Genevieve started to say.  
  
I'll be right there, he said, hanging up the phone. There was no way he was going to leave Mariah alone in the hospital after her mother had just died. She needed her father, and she needed to get away from there. She was barely five, she was bound to be confused.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
When Joey got to the hospital, the fifth floor, he immediately spotted Mariah, sitting in a chair next to two women. She was wearing her purple dress with blue butterflies on it, he'd know it anywhere, she wore it to her first day of school, and he pictured her in it that whole day while he worried about her there alone. She was kicking her feet back and forth underneath the chair, and wearing her black sandals with little colored rhinestones on them. She was looking around, mainly up at the ceiling, and playing with the edge of her chair. She turned to look at the two women next to her--one of them her Aunt Genevieve-- who were talking to each other. She realized that she wasn't going to get a word in edgewise, so she looked back to the ceiling. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid, and it bounced around as she turned her head.  
  
Joey called. Her head turned towards Joey's voice immediately, and her braid bounced around again.  
  
she yelled, with desperation in her voice. She jumped off the plastic chair and ran down the hallway to him, and into his arms. she practically sobbed into his chest when he kneeled down to hug her.  
  
I know, Mariah, he said. I know.  
  
Daddy, Mommy...Mommy... she tried to get out in-between sobs and hiccups...  
  
Shhh, Sweetie, he said, hugging her and pulling her closer to him, playing with her hair. I know. I know. I'm so so sorry, he said. He held her there in the hallway, hugging her, for a long time, until she stopped crying so hard.  
  
I miss Mommy! she said, her eyes still red and full of tears.  
  
I know you do, he said, standing up and taking her in his arms. But don't worry, you still have me. I'll always be here.  
  
Do I get to live with you now? she asked, her eyes clearing for a moment.  
  
he said. It's gonna be you and me now, he looked her in the eyes, and forever. I promise. Mariah seemed content with this, and looked at him before placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.  
  
He went over to a pay phone and dialed Ross and Rachel.  
  
Hey, Ross? he asked when he answered the phone.  
  
he asked. What's the matter?  
  
Sorry to bother you so late, he said. But I was wondering if you had any of Emma's old pajamas, and other things that are necessities, laying around.  
  
Sure, why? he asked, confused.  
  
Because I'm gonna be having a five-year old living with me, he said.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Mariah called out one night in her sleep. Joey opened his eyes and sighed. This had been going on for months and months. It had been almost nine months since Taya died, and Mariah had been having nightmares at least once a week since, often more than that.  
  
What's the matter? he asked her, going into her room and turning the light on.  
  
I had a bad dream! she said. You died just like Mommy did!!  
  
It was only a dream, he said pushing her hair off her tear stained cheeks. I'm still here.  
  
But what if something happens to you?? she asked, like she did every time she had this dream.  
  
Nothing is going to happen to me, he said. He told her this each time, and most of the time she accepted it and went back to sleep. But he could see from the look in her eyes that this time she wasn't going to easily accept that answer.  
  
But what if something DOES? she asked, concern showing in her eyes.  
  
Nothing WILL, Mariah, he said.  
  
BUT THAT'S WHAT MOMMY TOLD ME! she said. And something _did_ happen!  
  
he said, never realizing this was why she worried so much. Mariah, nothing will happen to me.  
  
But Daddy, just, just tell me...what if it does?  
  
Then you'll be well loved and taken care of by your Aunt Genevieve.  
  
I don't like her, Mariah stated.  
  
Why not? Joey asked. She loves you so much!  
  
She's boring. And she never listens to me when I talk to her!  
  
Well, then, your Aunt Lydia will take care of you.  
  
She's even worse than Aunt Genny! Mariah looked at the floor. That's why you can't leave me!  
  
Mariah, I won't, he told her. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
Can I live with Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler and Jacob?  
  
Joey said, hoping that nothing would ever happen to him, and he would legally be able to make them her guardians if anything did. Right now he just didn't want her to worry. She was only five, almost six, she didn't need that kind of stress.  
  
she said, relief coming over her. She pulled the covers around her and put her head on the pillow.  
  
Night, Daddy, she said with a smile.  
  
Night Ry, he said, kissing her on the cheek before going back to his own bed.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Hey Dad, can you sign this? Mariah asked, throwing a paper at him. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
What is this? he asked. Your report card?  
  
Noooo..PROGRESS report, she said. Different things. Progress is just how you're doing. Nothing final.  
  
Joey said. Because is these were FINAL grades, you wouldn't go on to eighth grade!  
  
Chill out, Dad, she said, picking at her nail polish. It's no big deal. I'll get them up.  
  
YOU BETTER! Joey said. Look at the comments from your Algebra teacher! Needs to turn in assignments' Excessive tardiness.'  
  
I'm sorry Dad, she said. I'll do better. I have a test tomorrow. I'm gonna do really well, she added. I know EVERYTHING! It was just a hard grading period. Trying to get back into school and all after summer.  
  
Yeah, okay, Joey grumbled. Mariah was probably right. And she WOULD do better, she always did. Besides, it's not like HE was a model student when he was in school. But if they don't, you're grounded for two weeks.  
  
Don't worry, Dad, she said, giving him a smile. They will.  
  
And they did.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Aunt Monica? Mariah asked shyly, coming into Monica and Chandler's apartment.  
  
Yeah, what's up? Monica asked, giving Mariah a smile from the sink.  
  
Is Uncle Chandler here?  
  
Nope, he's at work, Monica said.   
  
Can I, ummm, talk to you? she asked, playing with the ring on her left hand.  
  
Yeah, of course, Monica said, sitting down at the table. Mariah took a seat next to her.  
  
Well, you know, how, ummmm, she trailed off, how I don't have a mom?  
  
Monica questioned, wondering where this was going.  
  
Well, more exactly, you know how I don't have a mom to talk to?  
  
Yeah, that kinda went with not having a mom, Monica said. Mariah smiled.  
  
You know how I don't have a mom to talk to about certain...ummm...GIRL things? WOMEN things?  
  
Like wha- Monica started to say, then looked at Mariah's face. Oh! Oh...you mean, _women_ things.  
  
Yeah, _WOMEN_ things, Mariah said, wondering if Monica knew what she was trying to tell her.  
  
To make sure we're talking about the same thing, Monica said. You mean you got your-  
  
Mariah said, not wanting to hear her say it out loud, and her face turning red. Oh my goodness, this is the most embarrassing thing ever.  
  
No, no, Monica smiled at Mariah's remark. I'm so glad you felt you could talk to me about this! she put her arm around her and patted her on the head. Here, I'll get you everything you need, she added with a smile.  
  
Thank you so much, Mariah said. And this is the most embarrassing thing, EVER, she repeated again.  
  
**  
  
Joey said, coming into Monica and Chandler's apartment that night. He looked at Monica. I just, I just wanted to say thanks for being there for my girl today.  
  
She told you about it? Monica asked.  
  
No, actually. Rachel told me.  
  
Monica said. Mariah's freaked out about it enough, I guess telling her dad was a little too much.  
  
Joey said. Anyway, thanks. If she had come to me, I would have been clueless as to what to do, anyway, Joey said.   
  
No problem, Monica said. Joey smiled at her before he left.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Dad, can't you just let me go out on a DATE?? Mariah asked. I'm fourteen!  
  
Fourteen is way too young, he said. END of discussion.  
  
But Dad, she tried again.  
  
  
  
Mariah yelled. Fine, I'll just live my life in a HOLE! she added before going into her room and slamming the door.  
  
Fine by me! Joey said. As long as there are no GUYS in that hole!  
  
Rachel said, coming in. Can I come in? There was an awful lot of yelling.  
  
Yeah, yeah, come in.   
  
What's going on? Rachel asked.  
  
Mariah wants to go on a date, Joey said.   
  
Oh, really?!? Rachel squealed excitedly.  
  
That's not a GOOD thing! Joey told her.  
  
What? It's not? she asked confused.  
  
No! She's only fourteen!  
  
Emma's fifteen, and she was dating when she was fourteen.  
  
Well, that's Emma. This is Mariah.  
  
I was dating when I was fourteen, too, she said. And God, Joey, we all know what YOU were doing when YOU were fourteen!  
  
Yeah, which is exactly why I don't want Mariah to date!  
  
Joey, jeez, Rachel said. She's not YOU. She's Mariah! Responsible, smart, intelligent. She won't do anything stupid, and you know it.  
  
But what if she does?  
  
You have to trust her! Just like I had to trust Emma! And like I had to trust Michael! And like I'm gonna have to trust Lucy when SHE wants to date.  
  
Well, I don't wanna, Joey pouted.  
  
You can't be over protective of her forever, Rachel said. She'll hold it against you. Especially when she can be trusted.  
  
Yeah, yeah, okay, Joey said. he called, Can you come out here, please?  
  
she asked, opening her bedroom door.  
  
You can go, he said.  
  
Really, really, really, really?? she squealed. Rachel smiled.  
  
Yes, really. I don't mean to be so overprotective, he said. I just love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to face the fact that you're growing up, either.  
  
Daddy, I can't do anything about growing up, but you CAN trust me.  
  
I know, he said. I know I can.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Joey yelled, storming into Monica and Chandler's.  
  
she asked, looking at him. She was home alone, and looked up from her seat at the kitchen table.  
  
Monica, how COULD you? Joey asked.  
  
How could I _what_? Monica asked him. You have to clue me in here.  
  
How could you encourage Mariah to have sex?!  
  
Monica asked. I didn't ENCOURAGE her!  
  
You helped her get birth control! he said.  
  
Well, YEAH, she said. She came to me, and I helped her. She was being RESPONSIBLE. She was gonna do it anyway, she may as well be safe!  
  
Why didn't you tell me? he asked. I have a right to know these things! This is my _daughter_.  
  
Joey, she came to me in confidence...  
  
Well, what are you? A psychiatrist? A DOCTOR? Why do you have to keep her secrets?  
  
Because she could have gotten them ANYWAY, without help from me, you, or ANYONE! She just wanted to be _sure_ that she was doing things right, and she had the right kind! She was being responsible, and I respected her for trusting me when she didn't have to tell me at all!  
  
I can't _believe_ you would do that, he said to Monica. How you COULDN'T tell me Mariah was thinking about having sex! How would you feel if Grace came to _me _and told me _SHE_ was going to have sex, and I didn't tell you?  
  
Joey, you're missing the point! She was being safe and responsible about it! If I thought she was in danger or harm, I would have TOLD you.  
  
I can't believe this, he said, storming out and slamming the door.  
  
**  
Joey asked, coming into her apartment a few nights later. He hadn't talked to her since their fight.  
  
she asked, looking over at Chandler.  
  
I'd like to apologize, he said, for how I yelled at you and took out my shock and anger on YOU. I was just so surprised that Mariah was having sex. And when I asked her if she was using protection, and she said yes, and she accidentally said you helped her, and I came over here and took it out on you.  
  
It's okay, Monica said. I just thought I was doing the right thing.  
  
You were, Joey said. You helped her, and thank you for that.  
  
You're welcome...I think... she said, confused.  
  
I'm really sorry, he said again, as he turned to leave. And for the record, she didn't WANT to give your name up, it slipped.  
  
I figured, Monica said with a smile.  
  
Thanks. You've always been there for her...you and Rachel have been like her mothers. With that, he slipped out.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Okay, I need my social security card, and my birth certificate--not a copy-- and...  
  
Wait, wait, Joey said. I don't have your birth certificate.  
  
Well, then, who does? Mariah asked, making a face. I can't get my license without it!  
  
I have no idea who has that by now, Joey said. I mean, your mom had it last I knew. I have no idea where it ended up after that.  
  
Mariah said, looking down at the ground. She hated to think of all the things her mother was missing in her life.  
  
Easy enough, though, Joey said, noticing her sadness. We can get a copy from the hospital.  
  
she said. Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!  
  
*&*&*&  
  
Joey said, looking at the paper the hospital had just given him.  
  
What's the matter? Mariah asked.  
  
Well, on here, it doesn't have my name for father.  
  
It doesn't? Mariah asked. What does it say?  
  
None given.'  
  
Why would it say that? Mariah asked.  
  
I have no idea, Joey said.  
  
Well this isn't going to do me any good, then, Mariah said.  
  
What? Why? Joey asked. It's still your birth certificate.  
  
Yeah, but it doesn't say you're my father. And you have to sign off on my hours. A PARENT has to.  
  
Well, what do we do, then? he asked the woman behind the desk who had been listening to their whole conversation.  
  
Get a paternity test done, and file for a new one.  
  
How long will that take? Mariah asked her.  
  
A few weeks.  
  
A few WEEKS? she asked. _Weeks_! I wanted to get my license _tomorrow_! I have places to be. Tomorrow.  
  
Well, you aren't gonna get there, Joey said. We have no other choice.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Mariah yelled, coming into the apartment and bringing the mail to him. DAD! I think this is the results! she called.  
  
Let me see, he said, coming out of his room. He took the envelope from her. Yeah, looks like it.  
  
Open it, open it! Mariah said. Then we can get the new birth certificate, and I can get my license!!  
  
Okay, okay. Patience would do you good, my dear, Joey quipped. She made a face at him. He slid his finger under the seal and opened it.  
  
Can we go and file for a new one NOW? she asked. I realllllly need to take my test. He didn't answer as he read the paper.   
  
he asked.  
  
Can we go over to the hospital now?  
  
Mariah, we can't.  
  
she asked.  
  
Because this says I'm not your father.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
I, I don't get it, Mariah said. She and Joey were sitting at the kitchen table in shock.  
  
I don't either, he said. Well, I guess I do. I just never THOUGHT...  
  
So Mom lied to you?  
  
I don't know, Joey said. I don't know if she lied to me, or she really didn't know.  
  
If she really didn't know, then why didn't she put you on my birth certificate?  
  
Joey sighed.   
  
I can't believe that bitch lied! Mariah said.  
  
Mariah, that's no way to talk about your mother!  
  
Well, look what she did!  
  
What did she do, exactly? She gave me a daughter, even if you weren't biologically my daughter! If she hadn't done that, I never would have had you!  
  
You're right, she said.   
  
It's okay. I understand, he said with a sigh.  
  
Hey, I'm gonna go over to Ross and Rachel's, Mariah said. I think you need to think. With that, she was gone. Joey put his head in his hands.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Why does this bother me? Joey asked Chandler. I mean, sure, she's not my BIOLOGICAL daughter, but she's still my daughter. And if Taya HADN'T lied, I never would have had her, or ANY daughter. And I love her to death, I do. So why is it bothering me?  
  
Joey, of _course_ it bothers you, Chandler said. It's a shock. You'll get over it after a while. It's just hard. I know if I found out Jacob or Damian, or Grace wasn't mine, I'd be devastated.  
  
Well, yeah, because you're married to Monica, and that would mean she cheated on you. I have a _totally_ different situation!  
  
Joey, it's a shock, it's a disappointment, and it's hard, Chandler said. That's why it bothers you.  
  
I guess, he said. I feel guilty for feeling bad.  
  
You shouldn't, he said. You still love her with all your heart, and that's all that matters.  
  
I never did think she looked much like me, Joey chuckled light heatedly.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
I'm going to look for my real father, Mariah said.  
  
Joey asked.  
  
Dad, I just HAVE to know, she said. I'm in college, I'm almost finished with college, and I'm gonna start my life. I just need to know who my real father is before I move on.  
  
Are you SERIOUS? Joey asked.  
  
Dad, don't get upset, Mariah said. I still love you. With all my heart, she said. You're the one who raised me and loved me, she said with a smile. I just need to know who is the one who gave me life. If I look like him. All that.  
  
Do you have to do this? Joey asked.  
  
she said, sadly, I do. With those words, she left the apartment.  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Daddy, guess what??? Mariah said, bursting into her father's apartment.  
  
Well, if it's a Daddy' occasion, it must be big, Joey joked.  
  
Oh, it IS! Mariah said. I'm getting married!!  
  
Joey asked. Mariah's face broke into a huge grin. MARRIED! ME! MARRIED! TO BEN!  
  
Awwww, Honey! Joey said, giving her a hug. Congratulations! Let me see the ring. Mariah held up her hand to show Joey a diamond ring gracing her left hand. Wow, that's BEAUTIFUL! he said.  
  
I think so, she said with a smile. Daddy, I'm so HAPPY! she said, a grin from ear to ear on her face.  
  
I know, I can see that, he joked. And I'm so happy FOR you, he added.  
  
Thank you, Mariah said. But I, I need to talk to you seriously for a minute.  
  
What's up? Joey asked.  
  
I, I found him.   
  
Who? Mr. Right? Well, I hope he's Ben, because otherwise...  
  
Mariah cut him off. Then she smiled. No, no. She turned serious again. I found my biological father.  
  
Joey said. He looked at the floor, tears filling his eyes. Was it because his little girl was getting married, or because she was looking for, and found, her biological father? he said again.  
  
I met him once, she said. Joey didn't say anything. Do you want to know about him?  
  
Joey said. No. I don't want to know about your real father. It will just make me upset, he said.  
  
Maybe now wasn't a good time to tell you... she said. I jut thought after the happy news, it would be better.  
  
It's never a good time to tell me you found your real father.  
  
Dad? Stop calling him my real father. He's not. He's my _biological_ father. You're my REAL, true father.  
  
Joey smiled at her and gave her a hug. Okay, just tell me a LITTLE about him.  
  
Mariah smiled. He's nice. Not too bad looking, but you're much better looking. I wish I had your genes.   
  
Who doesn't? he tried to joke.  
  
And....he's coming to the wedding.  
  
He's WHAT?  
  
I thought it would be a good thing to do. It's my wedding, and I'm already missing a mom...  
  
He's WHAT? Joey asked again.  
  
I hope that doesn't bother you. Mariah said.   
  
Yeah, okay, Joey grumbled.  
  
I have to go, Mariah said. I'm meeting Ben for our engagement night dinner.  
  
Joey said. See ya.  
  
Bye, Dad. Love you, she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Bye, Ry. I love you, too. Congratulations, he said again as she headed for the door.  
  
she said with a big smile, and turned to open the door. Oh Dad?  
  
  
  
You'll still give me away, right?  
  
Joey's face broke into a huge grin. Of COURSE I will, he said.   
  
Mariah said, as she left. Joey smiled to himself. She was right. He WAS her real father. And she was his daughter. Nothing could change all those years they spent together. Just the two of them. He thanked his lucky star that Taya had chosen him to sleep with and claim was the father of her daughter.  
  
No mistake, or lie, whatever it was, had ever been so wonderful before.  
  
[THE END! I hope it didn't seem to rushed....I wanted to do it while I had the inspiration for it!]


End file.
